These Precious Moments
by livelovewrite127
Summary: These are just some little moments between Percy and Annabeth leading up to when he disappears. Some are VERY fluffy and others not so much. Lots of Percabeth. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Barriers

Chapter one: Barriers

"Percy?" Annabeth called as she walked into the Poseidon cabin.

Percy leaped down from where ever he was standing and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"You've crossed some confidential territory, Miss Chase. We're going to need to see some ID. Roger that, we are going to need to see some ID."

Annabeth smirked, spun around and planted a kiss on his lips.

He paused for a moment. "Hmm… I think we can let you through."

She rolled her eyes. "well that was some pretty intense security right there, now tell me this… how do people like Grover and Nico get by? You don't kiss them too, do you?"

He laughed and nudged her. "I have other ways of allowing them past my barriers, but as far as I'm concerned; you're the closest to what my barrier is guarding."

Annabeth smiled.

"And what is this big bad barrier protecting that I'm so close to?"

He smiled sheepishly and looked down. "My heart."

"Awe, that was cute." She said smiling and picking up his chin to kiss him.

"MWAHAHAHAHA I'm in the room!" said Grover skipping around. "And I didn't have to follow the normal procedure."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked at an embarrassed Percy.

"And here I thought you were just flirting."

Percy didn't know what to say. "Just to get it out in the open, I did not kiss him."

There was a moment of silence. Then they looked at each other and started cracking up.

"Thank you for that reassurance. Hey Grover what is the normal procedure?"

Grover stopped and smiled. "He makes me do this dance around the cabin like fifty times. It's the one where I act like a worm."

She laughed and turned to Percy. "Do you have to be so awkward?"

He shrugged. "Well he does it! Kind of like how you kiss me! I mean my security system works pretty well."

"I'd rather kiss you than do that dumb dance." Grover said.

Annabeth and Percy stared at him awkwardly.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. "I think I'll stick to Annabeth."

"You're just saying that because I'm in the room." Annabeth joked. "Obviously you two would be perfect."

Percy shook his head at her but chuckled. "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Annabeth sat on his lap. "Maybe."

Percy frowned. "That's not very nice."

Annabeth smiled. "It's also impossible." She played with his hair. "I love you too much to let you fall into the goaty arms of Grover."

Grover pretended to be disappointed. "Dang it, I am so not disappointed." He turned to walk out.

"I'll get past that barrier, Percy Jackson!" He called jokingly.

Percy looked up at Annabeth. "I need a new security system."

She kissed his head. "Okay, as long as I get by your barrier the same way as earlier."

He nodded with a grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk They Will Remember

Chapter two: A walk they will definitely remember

**Percy's POV**

I was walking around in central park. The park lights made the path in front of me glow and the snow looked as though it was sparkling.

I had my hands in my pockets and looked all around for Annabeth. She wasn't here. Wow… she wakes me up with a text and asks me to meet her down here and doesn't show up. Why do I love her so…?

THWAP! A snowball smacked me right in the back.

I turned around quickly. "Annabeth?" I said calmly. Sure enough, another snowball came my way, but this time in my face.

I picked up a snowball and thrusted it into the open air. It struck the cap off Annabeth's head. She was grinning.

"Morning Seaweed Brain."

I checked my watch. 2 am, this girl was insane.

"Shouldn't we be in bed?" It came out so wrong, but I'd meant it in the regular way, but Annabeth naturally took it the way I was embarrassed about.

She laughed though. "I don't think Athena would approve of that, now would she?"

I felt my face growing hot out of embarrassment. "I… uh… duh… I mean I didn't mean it like…"

Annabeth laughed again and wiped snow from her hair. "It's fine, I know what you meant. Next time may I recommend using some "I's or you's" not we."

I smiled awkwardly and an awkward pause passed us.

"So is there any particular reason you woke me up from the comforts of my bed to the icy snow and dark NYC streets?"

Annabeth nodded. "There were some monster sightings by Chiron."

I groaned. "So this isn't just a fun little getaway?"

She grinned. "You can think of it as a getaway from the boring and an introduction to an adventure."

"Why do you love adventure so much?"

"Why don't you?"

"I don't know."

It's funny, usually monsters give me about 10 minutes of peace, but this guy showed up almost immediately.

"PERCY JACKSON!" It growled.

I looked at Annabeth. "Why can't monsters ever say anything else when they first see me? Like Hello? Or how are you doing?"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled pointing towards a fire ball the size of the lint ball on the state farm commercials coming our way.

"HIT THE SNOW!" She yelled as she shoved me face first into the snow.

We sat up abruptly at the sound of roaring.

Annabeth's face was red from the snow. She looked around for it had disappeared.

"What is that thing?" I asked.

Annabeth didn't answer me. Her eyes grew wide and I understood why.

"You're Yankees cap…" I started. Another huge fireball.

I grabbed my sword out. "Hey hot breath!" I yelled.

Annabeth ran around the fire ball and climbed up a tree. How she did it that fast beats me.

"Hold it off Percy, I've got a plan."

"Shouldn't we both know it?" I shouted.

"No time!" She yelled back.

I ran towards all the fire balls.

One of the came really close. It practically singed my hair.

I looked around. "Follow the fire." I whispered.

Another one came my way and suddenly from the corner of my eye, I'd realized Annabeth had moved. Where was she?

The monster was visible again and this time looked angrier.

Where was Annabeth and her plan?

I looked over to see Annabeth with a hose.

The monster started thrashing fire balls at her. My protective boyfriend instincts kicked in and I charged at him and leaped on his back.

I was of course thrown off, but it allowed Annabeth enough time to spray it with a wave of water.

I lay defenseless against a tree. It didn't hurt due to the whole invincible thing, but I was shaken up because my back was where my weak spot. The beast was gone and Annabeth must've realized my back was hurting and ran over to me.

"Percy! Oh my gods your spot! Are you alright? I'm so sorry, the hose didn't work well enough."

My ADHD got the best of me. "Hose? Where'd you get that thing?"

"Well the fire hydrant…" She said.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Oh right…"

"That was fun…" she said looking around. The frost covered her face so gently. She looked like the perfect doll. Her hair was down and wavy. Her eyes were even sparklier than the snow. Her cheeks were rosy red from the snow and fighting.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked randomly. "Let's go to McDonald's. It's 5 am. They should be open."

Annabeth smiled lightly. "They're opened 24 hours, Percy."

I nodded stupidly and she helped me up.

"If I had to choose someone to fight side by side with, I'd choose you in a heartbeat." I blurted out.

Annabeth looked up at me. "ditto. You were extremely brave out there."

"Or stupid."

"Brave."

"Stupid.

And we walked all the way through central park going back forth, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Rain Check

Chapter 3: Rain check

Annabeth was simply sitting on a tire sing that went out over the lake at Camp Half-blood. She was up kind of early and wasn't hungry for breakfast. She just wanted to sit on her swing in peace, that us until Percy cannon-balled into the lake.

A huge splash came up and hit her in the face.

"Really? I was trying to avoid you, you know." She teased.

He gave her a skeptical look. "So you come to the water… how does that work?"

She smiled. "Alright, but I wasn't trying to get your attention and that's for sure."

"You don't have to try." He pointed out.

"You're just full of good points this morning aren't you?"

"I'm smartest when I'm wet. Sometimes when I don't know math problem, I ask to go to the bathroom and I splash myself with water. It works."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled. "So this is why your only intelligent sayings come to you during swimming."

He pouted. "You're grouchy this morning, speaking of which, why are you even awake? You Athena girls usually sleep late."

She shrugged. "I just woke up, felt like relaxing, so here I am."

"there you are." He gestured.

Annabeth laughed. "You know, you're awfully bold today aren't you? I'm sure if I came down there you'd be acting much differently."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Wanna find out?"

She climbed off the swing. "As appealing as that sounds, I've got to go direct a group of young campers in a game of capture the flag."

Percy climbed out of the water. He threw his shirt on and followed her back to camp.

"Why can't the younger kids play with us?"

"Remember the last time that happened?" She said.

"The kid didn't die…" Percy pointed out.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "No he was just shot 50 feet in the air by a certain son of Poseidon."

Percy shrugged. "Tyson isn't playing this year, he was banned when he ate the flag."

Annabeth nodded. "Remember how they got it out?"

Percy shivered. "Thanks for the mental image. I had just got that out of my head."

Annabeth patted his shoulder. "No problem. So what are you doing later?"

"Umm… well I was going to go to the premiere for Ashton Kutcher's new movie with none other that Ashton himself, then I was going to hit up some fancy Italian restaurant in LA with my girl Angelina Jolie, and finally I was going to a hot party at my main man, Kanye West's house."

Annabeth laughed and faced him. "Okay come back to reality please. Now what are you really doing?"

Percy sighed. "Well it was raining in NYC so Ashton had to cancel his premiere, so instead I'm going shoe shopping with Tyson (which could take hours to find a shoe THAT big), and I'm not the biggest Italian food fan so as opposed to that I'm going to the grocery store with my mom, and the party had some people I'm not a fan of attending, so I'm going to a museum exhibit about dinosaurs with Paul (you know he's obsessed with them)."

Annabeth smiled. "I like your reality plans better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

She nodded. "I'm serious, I think it's sweet you're helping out everyone you love."

Percy stopped walking and she did to look at him.

"Well that wasn't everyone I love. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She smiled and looked off to where the little kids were waiting. Then she looked back at Percy.

She pecked his cheek lightly. "Give me a rain check on that swim." She winked at him and he watched her run off to the little ones. Her flowing blond hair following her with every movement. Her legs probably went on for days. She was so perfect and he was so lucky. It was as simple as that to Percy. Not surprisingly, he was looking forward to coming through on her favor the most. It would be worth the shoes, groceries, and dinosaurs. That is, if it scored him time with his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4: Overdrive

Chapter 4: Overdrive

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood on the steps of Olympus. It was slowly coming together and all thanks to my mom who gave me the position as architect. It made me feel so happy that I finally get to design the one place I'd always wanted to. My boyfriend, Percy was looking around at everything. He was like a little boy in a toy store.

"So when's this gonna be all done?" He asked.

"Eventually, I need to get some more marble and stones and…"

"Can we leave yet?" He asked. The boy had ADHD, so do I, but I could swear he has a special case.

"In a minute." I said as I scribbled something down. "Let me collect these measurements."

He sighed. "You said that an hour ago!"

I glared at him. "What part of 'architect of Olympus' doesn't get through to you?"

Percy sighed. "I'm sorry." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, well maybe it is time to go."

Percy looked up and all around. "You're doing a great job, you know."

I smiled nervously. "I hope the Gods agree."

"They will, well maybe with the exception of Hera."

I nodded and randomly stretched my arms out to him and he hugged me. I'm kind of like a computer, I get boiling hot after in overdrive for too long.

He stroked my hair and blew in my ear. I don't know why, but it was soothing.

He lead me by my hand and soon we were walking through the forest. We got to a point where we were near the lake and I knew the drill. He created a bubble and we hopped inside.

We went down farther and farther through depths of the ocean. Percy held onto hand and eventually pulled me in for a tight, warming embrace that caused my heart to do somersaults. He laid down and I laid on top of him, using his chest as a pillow. He rubbed my back lightly and kissed my head.

"You're worked yourself too hard." He said as he twirled my hair.

"I just want it to be perfect Percy, I want something to be stable, permanent and can never break."

"Is that why you decided to become an architect? To find something permanent?"

"Yeah."

I felt a small smile curl up on his lips. "Well I think we're off to a pretty good start."

I nodded against his chest and he didn't answer for a while. It felt good just to lie in this position, with fish swimming peacefully around us.

"Why do you smell like air freshener?" I asked half yawning.

He continued to stroke my hair. "I ran out of cologne."

I chuckled against his chest. "So you use air freshener?"

"I think it smells good." He said staring up.

I smiled. "It smells like pomergranites."

"Do I work the smell of pomergranites?"

I yawned again. "Totally works for you..." I teased.


	5. Chapter 5: Worst Contest Ever!

Chapter 5: Worst contest ever!

**Percy's POV**

If there's one thing I've learned about Annabeth, is never EVER challenge her to a contest. If so, you might just lose your mind. Then why do I do it? Maybe it's because she gives me that sense that I should be both attracted and afraid of her at the same time. Maybe it's because I'm also very competitive with her. Maybe I just get my kicks out of it. Well I try to pick contests that I'll win in the end. Or at least ones that I _think_ I'm going to win. I'm always the loser, but you know when Annabeth wins, it isn't SO bad. She's happy, she makes ME happy, and then we're happy.

Annabeth walked over to me as I was in between activities at camp.

"Hey." She said smiling and I grinned back.

"Morning." I responded with a goofy grin.

"You look happy." She said sitting down.

"I am, I just beat Nico in holding my breath underwater."

She nudged me. "You don't have to hold your breath."

I smirked. "You know that, I know that, but Nico doesn't."

She laughed and punched my shoulder playfully. "I didn't know you could be so bad."

I flipped my black hair like that stupid Justin Bieber kid would and smiled. "Well you know me, all bad, all the time."

She rolled her eyes, which she does a lot around me, but took my hand.

"Come on, let's go to lunch."

I followed her to the pavilion and we stood at the entrance.

"I'll see you in a little bit." She said smiling up at me and kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I bet you can't go a day without kissing me." I challenged and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you think that do you? Well I bet you I can go longer than you."

I raised my eyebrows. "Fine! Whoever cracks loses."

She smiled widely. "Prepare to lose, Seaweed Brain." She walked off on that note.

Later that day, I walked over to archery with Grover.

"So why are you guys doing this?" he asked. "I could never go a day without kissing Juniper."

I shrugged. "It's just one of our stupid bets."

"But what if you both NEVER get to kiss each other ever again?" He said worried.

I sighed. "Come on, Annabeth could never not kiss me again."

"I don't know, man. She's pretty good at bets, plus we all know she's stronger than you."

I shot him a look. "Thanks for the support, BEST FRIEND."

"Look I'm just saying, is it really worth it?"

"No it isn't, it's just a bet, that she WILL lose." I pointed out.

He shook his head. "How many bets have you won? None. How many has she won? ALL OF THEM!"

I shrugged. "Well I'm determined this time, I'm going to make her break."

Grover laughed. "With what?"

Does he really think I'm lame enough not to be able to attract my girlfriend?

"She shall see!"

**Annabeth's POV**

Thalia and I were walking down to canoeing and I told her about my bet with Percy.

"The Seaweed Brain actually thinks he's going to win." I said chuckling.

Thalia grinned. "You two are the strangest couple I've ever met! You're always competing with each other. Yet at the same time, if someone else fought with the other you'd be on each other's side in a second."

I shrugged. "Personally, I like our relationship. I'm dating my best friend. Our bickering now has blossomed into flirting."

"So this bet is… flirting?" Thalia questioned.

I smiled. "Yeah, and a chance to show Percy he's not going to win."

Thalia laughed. "You know, I think this could be good for you guys. It'll make you appreciate the other more."

I looked down, feeling my face go red. "I already appreciate him immensely."

"Aw well that's actually really sweet."

I nodded and saw Percy coming this way.

"Hey Annabeth!" He called.

I climbed out of the boat and walked up the hill.

"Hi." I said.

He pulled out a bouquet of roses. "For you?"

I smiled. "I'm not going to kiss you." I said laughing.

He nodded. "Maybe not now, but later, you won't be able to resist me."

I laughed. "Whatever you say, Seaweed brain."

He flipped his hair, but utterly failed and almost fell over. I laughed and helped him catch his balance.

"You are so smooth." I said sarcastically.

He turned bright red which was actually adorable, because he's cute when he's embarrassed.

"Yeah… well… I'll see you later." He ran off the other direction and I shook my head.

"That boy is insane."

Grover smiled. "So are you planning on trying to trick him into kissing you?"

I shook my head. "Are you kidding? That just wouldn't be fair for him. He's tempted enough when I'm not doing anything."

Grover groaned. "Come on! Don't you think it'll be funny to see him all tempted?"

I laughed. "Yeah it would, but I'm not going to!"

"So you don't even miss kissing him at all?"

I felt my face burning and looked away. Grover grinned.

"This is torture for you isn't it?"

I shook my head. "I am not desperate!"

"And Percy is?"

"NO! Well for me? I mean NO! It's just… ugh."

Grover laughed his stupid goaty laugh. "Annabeth loves Percy!"

I glared at him. "Shutup!"

"No denial?"

I collected myself. "No, why should I deny that?"

He had nothing else to say.

**Percy's POV**

I've got it all set up. I decided to get her to go underwater with me. She cannot resist me under there can she?

Annabeth was already by the lake, clearly in deep thought. This meant I had I chance to talk to her and charm her. YES!

"Penny for you thoughts." I said sitting down.

She grinned. "It's going to cost a lot more than a penny to get these precious thoughts."

I chuckled. "Well if you kiss me…"

She shook her head. "No way."

I looked out. "Why is winning so important to you? You're the girl?"

"It's because I'm right, and when I'm right, I like to win."

"So that would make you always right?"

She smiled. "I'm not always right. Just most of the time."

I smiled. "Have you been avoiding me because of this contest?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well you weren't at lunch or dinner and you chose to be in a different group for the chariot race."

She looked up at the stars.

"I'm not avoiding you, I figured it would be fun to compete against you. As for dinner and lunch, I ended up grabbing something with Thalia."

I nodded lightly. "Oh."

"You don't think our relationship is just bickering and kissing do you?" she blurted out and I looked up at he surprised.

"Who told you that?"

"Well Thalia seems to think this contest could rip us apart because that's all there is. I know Grover's been telling you similar stuff."

I nodded. "Yeah he has, but I don't. Do you?"

She shook her head. "No, not all. I mean I keep trying to explain this to them. We were best friends before, and we're still best friends. All they see is the playful bickering and kissing. There's so much more feeling than that."

I nodded. "Absolutely. I mean, we go on dates and we can be deep. It's so much more fun not to be serious."

She shot me up a look of happiness. "Exactly! Why be all weird and serious? When you can have fun?"

Her eyes glowed. In the moonlight you could see every single shade of grey in her eyes. They were all in ringlets of color. Her long hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and despite that, it still managed to look absolutely gorgeous. She was gorgeous. Oh my gods, I don't care anymore, I'm just going to go for the kiss. So what if I lose? It's worth it.

Just as I was about to kiss her, I stopped myself. I don't know why but I did.

I smiled and put a lose strand behind her hair. "Yeah I don't care what anyone says about us. I think we're doing things just right."

She smiled widely. "Agreed."

"So what do you say? Is this contest still going on or am I really making you swoon?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh just shut-up and kiss me." She said as she gently placed her hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a big kiss.

I smiled against my her lips and when we broke apart I was grinning.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hey Percy." She replied with her head resting on my shoulder.

"I win." I said with a big smile on my face. Then I got so excited that I turned to her and kissed her on the lips about a thousand times.

"YES!" I cheered standing up.

She laughed and clapped. "Yay Percy, woot!" She teased and I helped her up.

"You almost had me with that twinkling eyes bit." I said matter-of-factly

She glanced at me. "Um… I wasn't trying."

"Sure you weren't."

"Percy I wasn't trying."

"Don't make me challenge you again."

"You know you lost too."

I shot her a look. "What?"

She grinned. "The terms of the bet were, whoever kisses the other loses. We said nothing about whoever holds off the longest wins. Therefore, you also lost."

I pouted. "So even when I win… I lose."

She turned to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "That's pretty much how it works, seaweed brain."

I frowned. "That's not fair."

She pressed her lips to mine and suddenly everything, including the bet seemed to be a lot more fair. Maybe it wasn't the worst contest ever.

"Alright, I guess that works for me." I said.

She giggled and took me by the hand.

"I thought you'd say that." She said as we walked over to the campfire.


	6. Chapter 6: So Many Words

Chapter 6: So… many… words

Annabeth was sitting in between Percy's legs under a big tree reading. She was trying to help him learn to focus like she had.

"Percy, you just need to find something you're interested in."

"I have and it's not reading."

"You have to read. It's the only way your mind is ever going to expand. And Gods know you needs that."

Percy shrugged. "Well why can't they have it in Greek or something?"

She sighed. "Because everytime you want a book, you can't just fly to Greece to get it."

Percy nodded. "Duh! Zeus would blow me out of the sky! Let's just order the books online."

She rolled her eyes. "Focus please! Now what does that say?"

"I feel like you're my first grade teacher."

"Just because you have the reading level of a first grader…"

"HEY!" He said angrily.

"Kidding!"

He pouted and she sighed and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, but maybe if you focused a little more… we'd see what your actual reading level is."

"How do you do it? Overcome your ADHD and dyslexia?"

Annabeth shrugged. "A lot of work. I didn't give up on myself. I didn't have anyone to help me."

Percy gently pulled her forward into a hug. "Can we take a break?"

She smiled. "We've only been working for 5 minutes!"

"That sounds like a long time to me." He said.

Annabeth stood up. "Alright, Seaweed brain. Come on, we'll go for a walk."

He smiled. "A real walk? Or walk a few minutes then end up doing something else?"

She smirked. "At least I don't have the urge to hit up Mickey D's at 5 in the morning."

"You know you loved it." He said smiling.

They walked through out the camp hand in hand. It was comforting to have the other beside them.

"So we're going to work together on the chariot right?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "Nah I was thinking of working with my girlfriend."

Annabeth nudged him. "You better be talking about me, Seaweed Brain. Otherwise, you will be killed."

He laughed and held her in his arms gently. "Of course I'm talking about you. What other girl would pin me down just to get me to read?"

She laughed. "Not too many, unless you go to like a book club or something."

"That'll happen." Percy huffed.

She smiled. "Yeah I know, maybe one day I can get you roped into a cool book series like Harry Potter or something."

Percy smiled wryly. "Why do that when I can just watch the movies?"

"I'm just saying, there's a whole new world of excitement that you're missing out on."

"Um in case you haven't noticed. My life is like an adventure novel."

"What about reading do you hate so much?"

They were walking past a beautiful garden.

"I guess all the words. I mean some things in books are said through great detail when in reality it doesn't need to be emphasized that way. Certain things should be. Significant things should be described in great detail. Like for example, if I were to describe something important to me, I'd describe you. Not a stupid piece of furniture."

Annabeth tugged on his arm. "And how would you describe me?"

"I'd say you're like no one else I've ever meant. With every touch, movement, and look I feel a connection like no other. I feel like every time I look at you it's like the first and that goes the same for whenever I kiss you. Everything is so real with you, but it feels like a happy ending fairy tale. I'd say you're a beautiful mix of tough and sweet, exciting and content, and emotional and rational."

Annabeth stood there mouth agape. "That was… that was beautiful Percy. Not only that but sweet, insightful, and tender, but amazing language, grammar, and word usage. What do you mean you hate words? You used a lot of words and I held onto every one."

Percy smiled down at her. "Yeah, but even that was too many words. I can easily sum all that into three words."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What do you…"

"I love you." He said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. Hearing these words from him made her knees feel weak, made her heart go from 0-60, made her mouth unable to speak words. She always knew he did, but to hear it was official. It meant he wasn't afraid to tell her how he felt which was all she wanted really. She wanted to know he loved her and he somehow got that from her without warning. It was so real and right.

"I love you too, Percy." She said the words with every feeling in her body. It was like electricity dancing on her tongue to say the words. She was letting her walls come down. She wanted to cry, but figured that would be way to sappy. Then again, what did it matter? This was a moment. They're moment. The moment not too many couples get to experience.

He smiled and took a deep breath. "Oh my Gods, that's such a relief."

"I've always loved you." She said thoughtfully. "How could you not know?"

He shrugged. "It's just I'm not the best at sharing how I feel and I know you're the same way. It took me more courage to say that to you than fight a minotaur. Not that you're scary, it's just… I'm better with actions, not words. Maybe that's why I'm not a reader."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same around her waist.

"I know, maybe that's something we should work on… together… not the reading… but expressing ourselves more. Either way, you're still the bravest person I've ever met."

He blushed. "I'd really like that."

He leaned down and kissed her. This felt like a thousand fireworks were going off between them. The connection was like one of their conversations, it kept getting stronger as it progressed. It made them get even more into it and enjoyed it more.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Send My Love To You

Chapter 7: I'll send my love to you

Percy and Annabeth walked around times square. It was the week before Christmas, which meant, BUSY WEEK!

"Annabeth, what do you want for Christmas?" Percy decided to go the direct route.

She seemed to be thinking about something else besides Christmas cheer. She looked rather upset actually.

"Can we talk?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Umm I thought this was talking… but sure."

She smiled lightly. "Well you know Christmas…"

"Yeah I know Christmas." Percy said matter-of-factly

"Well I'm not going to be home for it." She said really quickly.

Percy stopped walking. "Why not?"

"My mom wants me to spend it finishing up on Olympus. I'm so sorry! I know we wanted to spend Christmas together, but this is really important. She wants it open by New Years and the only way I'm going to be able to get it done is if I work on it all next week."

Percy wanted to mumble. "Athena did this on purpose" but didn't feel like arguing.

He was silent and she stopped him. "Listen, if you're upset about this, I want you to tell me."

Percy knew he was upset, but he also knew that holding her back was not a good thing to do as a boyfriend or as a person in general.

"No, I'm not mad. This is your baby. I mean, you've worked really hard on it. The only thing that's got me is her wanting to work you through Christmas."

She shrugged and the kept walking. "Well getting to design Olympus is like a Christmas present for me so to work on it really doesn't upset me, in fact, I'm happy I'll get to see it in the snow."

Percy guided her so they ended up walking through central park. "As long as you're happy." He said with a convincing smile.

"Really?" she asked gently. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. I meant this is what you want to do, and you get to. That's great!"

She looked up at him and tried to study the look on his face.

"You'll get to see me New Years eve." She said grinning.

He chuckled. "Good, I'm sure by then I'll feel Annabeth-deprived."

She laughed. "I love you."

He pecked her lips. "I love you more."

He knew that when he sent her the present he got her for Christmas, It would have to have all his love with it. Just so she knew he was thinking about her.


	8. Chapter 8: Party Guests

Chapter 8: Party Guests

**Percy's POV**

Today's New Years eve, aka the day Annabeth comes back. She's coming to the New Year's eve party we hold every year. Okay so maybe we couldn't spend Christmas together, but New Years was the next best thing. My mom's been bothering me a lot lately though.

"Percy, what are you wearing tonight?"

"Percy, comb you're hair."

"Percy, I'm sure Annabeth wouldn't like it if you looked like that when you greet her."

"Percy, do you honestly think that fruit basket looks good next to the hot wings?"

Paul and my mom were having friends too, but I was mainly concerned about how my mom would act around my friends. And seeing Annabeth.

A knock came at the door. I raced by Paul and to my dismay, it was Jenny, his coworker and my principal (awkward).

I groaned and let her in. I went back to the couch and watched ESPN.

Another knock, unfortunately, it was my mom's friend, Henry. He worked at a bookstore she used to go to or something.

Again, I groaned and let him in.

A lot of other knocks came and some were Thalia, Nico, Grover, Juniper, the Stoll brothers, and Rachel.

I was happy to see them, but my parents friends, not too much.

"Where is she?" I wondered out loud.

My mom touched my shoulder. "Why don't you go get some records from your room?"

I sighed. "CDs mom… they're called CDs…"

She nodded. "Right, if Annabeth comes, I'll be sure to tell her where you are."

I sighed and walked up the steps to my room. It took me a while to decide which CDs since all I could think about was why she wasn't here yet?

After I'd picked a couple good ones, I dropped them all in a clumsy way.

"Hey." A voice said at my doorway.

I turned around to see Nico. Great.

"Oh… hey."

"What did you pick? Let's see, Green Day, The Beatles, the Stones, Aerosmith, Blink 182, hmm not bad… you know I would have…"

In midsentence the doorbell rang. I threw all the CDs on Nico and ran as fast as I could to the door, mowing over Paul who was laughing.

I swung the door open to a girl with long, curly locks of gold hair. Her eyes were a bright and sparkly grey. I'd never been so excited to see my wise girl before. She wore the necklace I'd gotten her for Christmas.

I dove into her arms and squeezed her tightly then gently put her down.

"Hey you." She said smiling a dazzling white smile.

Paul chuckled from behind us. "I'm going to give you two a minute alone…" He shut the door behind me and I was left to stare in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"I missed you." She said lightly.

That was music to my ears, she missed me, she thought of me. It was great to know I'm not just a dork who loves her.

"I missed you too." I said still in a shy voice.

"Are you alright?"

I took another long look at her, up and down. I snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, I just forgot how beautiful you were. It's such an eye opener. Wow… you look amazing." I really was amazed.

She blushed. "Aw… you look so handsome. Look at you, with your little neck tie. You look adorable!"

"It's a clip on." This was all I could say. Of all the suave things I could've said, I say "it's a clip on…"

She giggled though. "Of course, you can't put on regular ties without me."

"And having my mom or Paul do it just isn't the same." I said and chuckled.

She laughed and touched my cheek.

"You're cold."

I shook my head. "On the inside I feel warmer than I've felt all week. I can't even express how much I've wanted to see you."

"I know how you feel, I swear I said your name like 5 times when putting the pool in Olympus."

I grinned. "I love you."

She smiled up at me and our noses touched. "I love you more." She teased and I smiled down at her.

My body immediately warmed up when she kissed me. It wasn't just a regular kiss either. It was a longing kiss which made it all the more unbelievable. The sparks hadn't changed. It felt like she never left, except my heart wanted it more than anything else in the world. When we parted, I wanted more and kissed her again. This time her arms wrapped around my neck. My neck suddenly got warm and heated.

I could've sat there like that forever, but Paul flashed the lights.

"I guess two teenagers making out in front of a party isn't the best image." I shrugged and she laughed and followed me in, holding my hand.


	9. Chapter 9: My Cousin the 'Dud'

Chapter 9: My cousin the 'Dud'

**Annabeth's POV**

My cousin Frankie is visiting me in the big city. He's technically not really my cousin, but I call him that because he's a close family friend. He's really smart, weird, and a good person to walk around a big city with if you know what I mean.

So anyway, Frank seems to be under the impression that California's better than NYC. He's obviously not here that often. Besides the bad driving, crime rate, and cold winters, New York's the place to be.

Here I am walking through central park and heading over to the store to grab some food I'm making for a dinner I'm going to try and make.

The last time I'd attempted to cook anything was when I'd baked a cake with Tyson for Percy's 16th birthday. It looked more like a blue brick with lumpy icing on it. It tasted good though. (Percy will probably tell you different though)

Thalia decided she wants to meet Frankie and help me with the dinner, and came to the store with me. Her boyfriend, Nico tug along too.

"So where's Percy?" Thalia asked as she grabbed a bag.

"Um… he's gone to a concert with Grover and Michael Yew."

"Which concert?" Nico asked curiously.

"Simple Plan." I said as I grabbed two big bags of potatoes. "He'd been looking forward to seeing them for the past few months."

"Why didn't you go?" Thalia asked.

"This dinner is kind of a big deal." I said.

"Well he should be here so I don't have to be." Nico said and Thalia smacked him

I sighed. "What? Me make him go shopping for groceries instead of going to a concert? Yeah I'm really that mean."

"So who is this guy?" Thalia asked winking at me.

"Would you stop that? He's a close friend who I call my cousin."

"Is he cute?"

"I guess, but not my type." I said sternly.

"Is he buff?"

"Umm…"

"Buffer than Percy?"

"THALIA!" I snapped. "I don't know… he's like my brother."

Nico was watching us go back and forth.

"So wait, you like this guy? What about Percy?"

"No I don't! And I'd never do that to him."

"Does he know that?" Nico pressed.

"He better." I said firmly and we walked from the grocery store.

**Percy's POV**

So this is what happened, I was walking home from the concert and I see Annabeth, Thalia, and some buff dude with Justin Bieber hair sitting between them in a fancy restaurant. He put his arm around Annabeth… I am so mad. I tried to think of every rational thought, but they were fading as the anger in my head pumped faster.

Nico walked by.

"Nico! Do you know who he is?"

"Um yeah he's a friend of Annabeth's, seems like she really likes him. He lives in California."

"Has she talked about him?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, she said he was buffer than you and you should know it… something like that."

I clenched my fists but felt my heart splitting into little pieces.

I swallowed a lump in throat and walked in there. I felt like I looked retarded. I probably looked like I was about to cry and kill someone at the same time.

Annabeth noticed me and smiled. She got up and ran over to me. She kissed my lips lightly and smiled up at me, but I just glared down at her. I remained stiff.

"Percy… what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nico told me about your little… boyfriend."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. At least own up to it. Does he know you're cheating?" I was talking kind of loudly because she gave me a stern but shocked look and her stupid friend gave me a weird look too.

"Percy are you insane?" She asked.

"No, I'm not and I think he should know too, unless he's the type of guy who knows and is cool with cheaters."

"I'm not cheating on you." She said eyes wide and anger boiling in her.

"Oh yeah than who's this dud?"

"This 'dud' is my cousin." She said through gritted teeth.

I felt my face flush with embarrassment. "Oh. He's. Frank."

She nodded slowly and I could tell I was in so much trouble.

I walked past her and stuck my hand out to Frank.

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Apparently not enough." Mumbled Annabeth angrily. I avoided eye contact with her.

He nodded awkwardly. "And you're Percy. Yeah Annabeth's talked about you a lot too. Funny, she described you as not the jealous type."

I felt my face turn bright red and Annabeth's was so red It was almost purple.

"Yeah. So um… what do you think of New York?"

The rest of the hangout with him was fine, but I knew once Annabeth had me alone, I was to be killed. I still didn't look at her directly.

When he left, I was right. Annabeth shut the door and turned to me with a glare.

**Annabeth's POV**

I cannot believe that stupid Seaweed Brain. Ugh he didn't trust me. It gets me so mad that not only did he not trust me, but he embarrassed me in front of my cousin. Frank's probably going to go home and tell my dad how my boyfriend's a psychotic idiot who's got a hot head. He knows I'm mad at him and avoided all possible conversation with me. He did stay though after Frank left.

I shut the door and he put his hands in his pockets.

"So he seems nice." He said awkwardly and I faced him with a glare.

"Really? How can you be so stupid? Where did you get the idea that I was dating him? Everytime I see you with a girl I don't freak!"

"Wait a second! 'Every time'? the only girl I'm ever with is YOU! And the only time I ever hung around another girl was with Rachel and she's an oracle and can't date people. Who are you to talk about jealousy?"

"That was actually something though! And before our relationship! I TRUST you! Apparently you don't seem to have that for me."

"Of course I trust you."

"Funny way of showing it!" I snapped.

"You've got to admit, it looked bad."

"No it didn't! IT WAS MY COUSIN!"

"I didn't know that!" He said.

"Obviously."

He sighed. "Look I'm sorry for not talking to you first."

"You should just be able to trust me, Percy. I've never given you any reason not to."

"I do trust you, I just don't trust other guys!"

"Well that's not good enough!" I said crossing my arms.

"It never is, is it?" he said absently.

"What?"

"You've always got to be right! Why can't you see it from my point of view? Nico told me you really liked him and he's buffer than me. What was I supposed to think of that?"

"So you trust those words from some clueless 13 year old boy but not the words 'I love you' from your girlfriend?"

"Yeah I guess that that wasn't my best decision." He said softly.

"No kidding!" I snapped. "You know how important trust is to me! You know I'm hesitant to trust people, but even I trust you! I expect you to trust me too!"

"I do for the millionth time!" He said frustrated.

"Whatever." I said sitting down.

We were silent for a while and he walked over to me. "I'm sorry I'm stupid, but what I won't apologize for is worrying about you."

"I don't need worrying over." I said coldly.

"Oh yeah? How about when you disappeared when we were thirteen? Or you having that crush on Luke? Or when you took that blade for me. I thought you were dead, Annabeth. I don't want to lose you, okay? Happy? That's what I'm afraid of! I'm afraid I'm going to lose you to another guy, death, or anything else." He stood there breathing heavily.

I sighed and felt his hot cheek.

"I know, I know. You don't think I worry about the same type of thing? When you disappeared on Calypso's island? Or when that boat exploded on you and Beckendorf? How about Rachel? I was scared to death of losing you to her or to any of those situations."

He held me close to him. I hugged his waist.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "For making you worried and of course for tonight."

I rubbed his back. "That's okay, it was worth it. As for tonight, let's just try to talk to each other first okay?"

He kissed me on the lips. I don't know why, but I started to cry and he released it.

"Annabeth are you crying?"

"Yeah… I guess It's just the emotional build up."

He smiled tenderly. "I do love you, you know. More than you can imagine."

I smiled and kissed his lips again. "I know and I love you equally as much."

How things between Percy and I can go from nay to okay is pretty amazing. I looked up at him and laughed.

"What?" He smiled.

"I just figured I'd add to the mess of emotions."

He kissed my head and chuckled. "You crazy girl…"

"And FYI, I don't think Frank's buffer than you." I teased.

He laughed. "I thought we were being honest."

"Oh right, my bad. About you wearing air freshener…"

"Oh shush." He laughed and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10: Silence

Percy and Annabeth lay on the couch in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was peaceful. They weren't arguing before nor were they angry with the other. They had the ability to enjoy those quiet moment between the two of them. When you really love someone, there doesn't need to be a word said every moment as a means to fill the void. They were just lying on the couch, watching TV, Jaws was on and both of them liked the classic movie. Occasionally they would comment on the cheesy effects or talk about how they would react if that were them, but mainly they were quiet.

Percy twirled her hair absentmindedly. She eventually fell asleep on his chest as she always did. It was like a pillow, but not squishy or fluffy, but all the more comfortable and warm.

Percy smiled at her and glanced back at the TV.

Jaws was ripping someone's head off, but to him and Annabeth it was like a comedy.

"That could never happen." She would say.

Percy would retort with a "Yeah I know, I doubt rubber teeth can really do that do someone."

She would laugh and he would be pleased with himself for making her laugh, even though it wasn't that difficult to do.

She always fell asleep during movies if she was lying down. Percy guessed it had something to do with their own adventures being way more exciting then the ones in the movies.

Despite the lack of conversation in the room, it was extremely peaceful even as Jaws ripped apart people's corpses with her rubber teeth. He would, as he always did, turn the movie on mute and then also fall asleep to Annabeth's soft breathing.


	11. Chapter 11: Wearing the Pants

Chapter 10: Wearing the Pants

Percy sat on his couch and watched Family Guy. It was a pretty boring day, and he knew if Annabeth were with him she'd be telling him how the show was "garbage" and that he should be watching stuff that "actually entertains people". Maybe she had a point, the show was ridiculously stupid, but that's what he found funny about it.

Annabeth was out with Rachel (It was so weird that they hung out now) shopping for summer clothes. They both needed to go together, because in one way they were similar. Annabeth and Rachel really don't obsess over clothes. They figure, together they can figure it out. Annabeth has a good eye and Rachel… well she can use Annabeth's other eye.

Percy called up Nico and asked him if he wanted to hang out.

Nico rushed right over. "Hi cuz!" He said sitting down.

Percy was kind of creeped that Nico kept referring him as his cousin. Sure, technically they were cousins, but that would also make Percy and Annabeth also technically cousins and that was just weird. Gods don't have DNA or blood for that matter, so the relativity of their Demi-God children is only really by name or coincidence.

"Sup Nico?"

"Aw you're watching Family Guy, I love this one."

Percy shrugged. "Dude let's do something else."

Nico shrugged like he had just done. "Well let's meet up with the girls. We can ask them what they want to do."

Percy sighed. "Why do we always have to depend on them for an idea? Let's do normal guy stuff."

"We're not normal guys…" He said looking at his skull t-shirt.

"How about we try."

"Perce are you going through like a mid-teen crisis or something?" He asked stupidly.

Percy groaned. "Well what do normal guys usually do?"

Nico paused then his dark eyes brightened up. "Hey we can go to the mall and check out girls!"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm sure Annabeth will go for that."

"I thought we weren't depending on the girls for an activity…"

"I only have eyes for Annabeth." I blurted out and he fake gagged.

"Dude what did she do to you? She turned you all sappy and gross. Why do you have to take order from her?"

"Because I love her and also, SHE WILL KILL ME!"

"Does she ever take orders from you?"

"Well… you know… she wears the pants."

"Come on, you're the man. You deserve pants!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Let's just go grab something to eat."

Nico nodded. "I could eat."

So the two went off to the mall to grab food and Nico stared at girls the whole time. Percy just kept his eyes averted to his burger.

"You know Nico I've concluded something…"

"What?"

"You are a very boring person! Don't you do anything but stare at girls?"

"Well sometimes I have bug eating contests."

Percy scrunched up his nose. "Uh I'm going to go… you know help my mom make dinner."

Nico nodded as he watched a pretty blond walk by.

"Whoa, wait Percy! Look at that babe. Look at those legs… Oh my Gods she's hot! I think I'm in love."

Percy turned to see the girl and recognized her immediately. "That's Annabeth you numbchuck!"

Nico felt extremely embarrassed and awkwardly sipped his soda.

"Oh… well at least you know your girlfriend's hot."

"Shut-up." Percy said as he walked towards them. Nico followed like a lost puppy.

Rachel was the first to notice them. "Percy, Nico! Hey!" She ran at them and gave each of them a tight squeeze. Annabeth followed her and smiled at Nico, but smiled a bigger and better smile at Percy.

"Hey guys!" She said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'm checking out girls, and Percy was just kind of eating." Nico answered and Percy nodded.

"Yeah, it was an interesting afternoon of turndowns." Percy said smiling down at Annabeth.

Nico shrugged. "So what I'm young, plenty of girls would be lucky to try out this son of hades."

Rachel chuckled. "It's funny we were just about to ask you guys if you wanted to join us at the state fair. I'm sure there will be plenty of girls there, Nico."

Annabeth smirked. "Yeah and a lot of food, Percy."

He felt his cheeks going hot and she poked his stomach playfully.

Rachel seemed to take it pretty seriously. "I think Percy's in great, swimmer's shape."

Annabeth smiled. "I know he is, but the boy can eat."

Nico nudged me. "Well how do you know Percy wants to follow your plans? How do you know he doesn't want to wear the pants sometimes?"

Annabeth glanced at me and I shook my head. "The fair's cool." I said putting my arm around her and Nico groaned.

"Really man?"

"It's a lot more fun than what we're doing now." I said as we all walked off.


	12. Chapter 12: Truth or Dare

Chapter 11: Truth or Dare

**Annabeth's POV**

It was the end of the year party at Camp Half-blood. All the campers in my age group sat in a circle, the girls on the right and boys on the left. I had this paining nerve we were going to play spin the bottle like last year. Kissing Connor Stoll again was not on the top of my things to do list.

Instead it turns out we're playing truth or dare. I mean, the game is alright since I haven't got much to hide, but still I'm not very good at it. What intrigues me is how suspicious and nervous Percy looks. I wonder what he's hiding. I shook my head and looked over at Rachel who also looked suspicious which made me wonder. As the oracle what could she possibly be hiding?

Travis decided he would start.

"Um… let's see… Thalia truth or dare?"

Thalia hates going first, it's a known fact.

"Really?" she said angrily.

"That's not an option." He mocked and she groaned.

"Fine, dare."

Thalia would probably rather run off a bridge than reveal any secrets. I might be there with her.

Travis smiled evilly.

"I dare you to call Lady Artemis and tell her how much you like men."

That was a pretty harsh dare considering Thalia could get expelled from the hunters for it. Which to me, if it meant being able to fall in love, would be okay with me.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and took out her phone and dialed the number on Artemis's phone.

"Hello?"

"I LIKE MEN A LOT! BYE!" Thalia said quickly then hung up.

Everyone laughed and I just shook my head and smiled.

"Okay my turn." She snapped.

"Grover, truth or dare?"

Grover gets really paranoid and scared during this game. "Uh uh uh TRUTH!"

He blurted out.

Thalia smiled. "What is your favorite song?"

"That's lame." Muttered Connor.

"Wait for it!" Thalia said grinning.

Grover looked extremely embarrassed. He mumbled something that no one heard.

"What was that?" provoked Percy.

Grover turned a brighter shade of red and shouted. "Party in the USA! OKAY?" He let out a deep breath and everyone laughed hysterically.

Grover shot Thalia a dirty look. "Okay… Annabeth, truth or dare."

I froze, but remained completely calm. "Truth." I said ignoring the boos from The Stoll brothers (Who only enjoyed dares)

Grover smiled. "Kay, Annabeth, whatwas the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?"

"Corny…" muttered Percy and I smiled.

I paused and had to think. "When I was like 11, I was forced to go to this dumb dance that my stepmom made me go to. Well having someone like me in a long gown at age 11 (or even now) wasn't the smartest idea. Long story short, I walked around the whole time with the back half of my dress ripped off from me stepping on it and it ripping off."

Everyone laughed, including Percy. I chuckled too since the memory had become fond and I never knew anyone from that school anymore.

When the laughter died down I looked over at Rachel.

"Truth or Dare Rachel."

"Rachel Elizabeth DARE." She responded in a way that everyone chuckled at.

I shrugged and looked over at what we call 'the jinxed tree'. The jinxed tree was a regular tree before Travis and Connor injected Truth elixer in the roots. Now whenever anyone licks the bark of the tree, they blurt out everything they're guilty about.

"I dare you to lick the jinxed tree." I said.

Her eyes grew wide and everyone chuckled. Connor and Travis laughed happily as their spoofed plant worked nicely still.

Rachel licked the tree and all of a sudden, the truth spit out of her like hiccups.

"When I was seven I stole a candybar from the 7-eleven, at age 12 I ruined my dad's wedding on purpose so I could go to the High School Musical concert, lastly, I'm quitting the oracle so I can pursue my attempts to woo Percy."

The words stopped and not one Percy laughed or said anything. Not even the Stoll bros. looked serious for once and I looked over at Percy who was looking helplessly at me. I knew my eyes must have been extremely wide and Percy's were too.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Yours, You're Mine

Chapter 12: I'm yours, and you're mine

**Percy's POV**

Just when I thought my love life was at a peaceful, content, loving stage, BAM! I get hit over the head with the information that not only does Rachel want to 'woo' me despite being friends with Annabeth, but she's quitting being the oracle for it. That says dedication, which means shaking her off of me might be a little bit more difficult.

After we were all silent for a while, we decided to call it a night. Rachel looked at neither me or Annabeth, but Annabeth sure looked at her, it looked like Annabeth really wished looks could kill.

I walked over to her and put my arm around her waist loosely. She was deep in thought and the circuits in her head were going at like 360 mph. She had that look that she had when were 14 and Rachel liked me.

When we reached her cabin I took her hand lightly and made her focus on me. "You know you've got nothing to worry about right?"

"I thought she was my friend." She said looking at me. Her eyes were stormy and bright.

"She can't help being in love with me! I mean look at me." I joked and she rolled her eyes.

"This is serious. That girl can be very persuasive."

I placed a stray hair behind her ear. "Not as persuasive as you."

She shook her head. "This is like the Labyrinth all over again."

I pulled her in for a big hug. "No it's not. I've got absolutely no interests in that girl. You know why?"

She shook her head. "Because she's a ginger?"

I laughed. "No."

"Because she's a freaky psychic?" she suggested.

"No, Annabeth."

"Because she's a back stabbing. Irritating, boy stealing friend?"

I sighed. "You know don't you?"

She laughed lightly. "Just tell me, Seaweed Brain."

"Because she's not you. She can't kick my butt in everything, she doesn't have beautiful long blond hair and sparkly grey eyes, or contradict every movie we watch, she doesn't tease me constantly, or sit on my lap affectionately, she doesn't send shivers up my spine with every kiss, or force me to read books, but most importantly, I'm not HER Seaweed Brain. I'm yours, and you're mine."

She giggled and ran her fingers through my shaggy black hair. "Alright, Romeo. Juliet needs some sleep."

"Not without a kiss goodnight, she doesn't." I teased as I hugged her waist close to me.

"Goodnight, Seaweed Brain." She said thoughtfully.

"Sleep tight, Wise Girl." I said as I leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

I held the kiss for a little while then broke it apart.

Hopefully she takes my word on nothing to worry about.


	14. Chapter 14: Blondes vs Gingers

Chapter 13: Blones vs. Gingers

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked the streets of New York City briskly. Not because it was cold outside or anything, but because I had to get to my boyfriend first. Here's the situation, Percy and Rachel's school is having a dance. My school was also having a school dance. I don't know what idiot invented the idea of a "Finder's Keepers" dance, but it was still mandatory to go. I hate dances, I hate wearing heels, and I hate the people who got all hung up over dances. The only reason I had to ask Percy first was because the first person who asks you is the one you're supposed to go with. Obviously, I'd rather go to a dance with the Seaweed Brain. He was my boyfriend and the only suitable person to go with Me. Being that I was at an all girls boarding school, I had to do the asking. I knew Rachel would ask Percy and I would be stuck going to her own dance on her own (since it was in fact not an option to go). The idea of Rachel making the moves on my Percy gave me a jolt of anger and adrenaline. I'm almost at the park and saw Rachel racing up the other end. I couldn't help but think 'Wow I must look really desperate' and then thought 'this isn't desperation, this is determination to not give that ankle-biting girl the satisfaction.'

Percy stood in the middle and looked truly horrified. I put a smile on my face and hugged him tightly. His expression melted into a smile and I kissed his cheek.

"Want to…"

"Go to the dance with me!" Rachel blurted and I narrowed my eyes at her. Rachel stamped Percy's forehead.

"That's not coming off until the night of the dance, I had these charmed."

My jaw dropped. "You little h…"

"Annabeth." Percy said.

"Harlet!" I continued fists clenched.

Rachel breathed in shrewdly. "Bottle Blond."

I'm obviously the opposite of a dumb blond. This is what gets me so infuriated when I'm pasted with the vulnerable, stupid, Beverly hills personality that tends to go with it in the Hollywood movies.

"At least I have a soul." I said bitterly.

Her jaw dropped. "Um excuse me barbie?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'd call you strawberry shortcake, but there's nothing sweet about you is there?"

She practically growled. "You know what Chase, you think you're hot stuff don't you? You think you're touch, when in reality you're an emotional little girl, who's lost."

I jumped at her to punch her, but Percy held me back tightly. "Annabeth, don't do anything stupid." He said.

"See even he thinks you're capable of doing stupid things." She said smiling. She was taking cheap shots as Percy held me back.

"Stop it, Rachel!" Percy said loudly.

Percy squeezed me tighter, but I fought against him harder.

Rachel smiled. "You know I've noticed all daughters and son's of Athena usually have dark hair. Ever wonder why you don't? Ever wonder why you're mom's the least proud of you? You're the dumb one."

My nostrils flared and I elbowed Percy in a place that I would imagine kills to be elbowed in and he let go and I charged at her.

Rachel had the look of fear in her eyes. I tackled her and she hit the ground with a thud.

I didn't care who was watching. You can insult how I look all you want, but once you start to question the one thing I was sure about, my intelligence, things get messy. Then she said something that rung through my ears over and over again.

"You try to act smart when in fact the only reason why Percy likes you here is why every guy likes Blondes. Blondes. Are. Whores."

This was about when I realized how stupid I looked on top of her about to drill her into the ground. I got up and glared at her.

"I'm the whore?" I said quietly so she heard me only. "I'm not the one who's throwing herself on someone else's boyfriend."

I glared over at Percy who looked stunned. I doubt he heard what either Rachel or I said. He seemed to be in enough pain. I didn't apologize though. He should've stood up for me. I wasn't stupid, the opposite actually. I was obviously embarrassed that I'd acted so the way the stupid pigs at my school act.

I walked into Percy's shoulder and he turned to me, but didn't speak.

"Have fun at the dance with THAT." I said coldly. "By the way, thanks for standing up for me. I really appreciate it."

"Annabeth…" He wheezed.

"No." I said. "You should've defended me. I would've done that for you!"

"I didn't want to make a bigger scene than it already was."

"that shouldn't matter, you let me down." I knew in saying that hurt him more than anything else and maybe I wanted it to hurt. How else was I supposed to prove a point?

"I'm sorry." He said and I just walked away. That wasn't good enough.


	15. Chapter 15: High Heels and Converse

Chapter 14: High heels and Converse

**Percy's POV**

That whole scrap with Annabeth and Rachel earlier really opened my eyes. Annabeth wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in. I believed in her, why couldn't I bring myself to arguing alongside her? I'd held her back so she wouldn't do anything she'd regret later, but if I'd just defended her from the start, I wouldn't have to do that. Then I wouldn't be here, with an icepack on my groin. I stared at the ceiling of my bedroom regretting everything I'd done and said today. Now I'm legitimately stuck going to the dance with Rachel.

"Honey are you okay?" My mom asked me. I told her what had happened today.

"What should I do mom? If I don't take Rachel to the dance then this stupid stamp won't disappear from my forehead. If I go, Annabeth and I…"

"What's more important?" She asked but she knew the answer.

"Annabeth."

"That's what you should do than."

"Even with this stamp?" I asked. "I'm sure she won't like seeing me with 'PERCY JACKSON MUST ATTEND THE DANCE WITH RACHEL DARE" on my forehead."

So my mom and I tried the rest of the night scrubbing my head raw for this stamp to come off, but to no avail, then it was like all that rubbing on my head made me smarter because I had an idea. And Idea that Annabeth would approve of.

I put on a black suit and baby blue tie with black high tops. My mom picked out the suit and she smiled at me.

"So where are you going first?"

"Rachel's. This stamp's coming off."

So I drove myself to Rachel's who looked angry at me.

"You know you're late right? And I told you to wear RED not BLUE!"

"You know you're annoying right don't you? And I like blue."

She sighed. "Yeah whatever. You can't say you don't care about me."

"I can say that easily."

"Shut-up and let's have fun."

I drove her to the dance. We climbed out and walked up the steps of Goode.

I noticed the stamp had disappeared from a reflection of the fountain.

"Well bye." I said turning to leave.

"WHAT WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"I took you to the dance. Now I'm off to make things right with the girl I actually want to be with tonight."

She had a sour look on her face. "YOU DON'T LOVE HER! HOW CAN YOU?"

"Actually, I love everything about her. Everything she is, and everything she's not."

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER GUY OUT THERE! IT'S SUCH A GROSS CLICHÉ."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but we have no chance together. I'd never date someone like you. I don't know what I was thinking years ago, but you know I made the right decision in the end."

"NO!" She yelled as I drove away smiling.

I arrived under Annabeth's balcony.

She noticed me and walked out. Annabeth's hair was down and curled in the perfect way. They were long and golden and her eyes looked even more dazzeling than ever before. She had a blue dress the same blue as my tie. She was trying not to smile and I didn't hold back on a smile.

"I'm here to take the girl I love to her dance."

"Where's Rachel?" she said. She can't make things easy for me. "You seem to be okay defending her."

I sighed. "I'm not into stereotypicals gingers who are mean to my girlfriend."

She bit her lip to keep her from smiling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah and a certain elbow in the groin reminded me that."

She laughed then bit her lip. "Yeah… sorry about that."

"No I'm sorry, I was wrong to hold you back. At this point I'd like to see you drill Rachel into the ground."

She sighed. "I guess in your own Seaweed-y brain way you were trying to help me. It's just… she said some stuff that I guess kind of got to me. I don't believe it or anything, but still… it was mean."

I climbed up to the fire escape to meet her.

"What did she say?" I was at about the same level as her.

"She said the only reason you liked me was because apparently blondes are whores."

I was shocked.

"That's what she said to you when you tackled her isn't it?"

"Yep…" she said sadly.

"As if she could get any trashier and unliked. I'm sorry I didn't stick up for you. If I heard her say that…"

"What could you have done, Percy? She's still a girl! I mean you were stuck going to the dance with her either way… HEY wait a minute, how'd that stamp come off if…"

"I took her to the dance, left and it was gone because I took her."

"Well aren't you smart?" She said smiling.

I shrugged. "Straight B and C student right here."

She rolled her eyes. "I kind of want either to push you off this balcony or smother you in kisses."

"Typical behavior." I said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and planted a kiss on my lips. I heard some girls giggling behind her.

"Goodbye Lucy, Marina, Charlotte, and Suzy." She said firmly but smiling.

She looked up at my forehead and lifted up my bangs. "Why is your head so red?"

"I scrubbed my head raw trying to get that stamp off."

She kissed my forehead tenderly and lightly. It suddenly stopped hurting.

"Much better." I said blushing and she giggled and took my hand.

"Come on let's go to that dance, I'll sign in, and then we can go for one of our famous walks."

"Oh thank gods! I can't slow dance for my life, but if you really wanted to…"

"Nope I hate heels. I'm putting my converse on and we'll go for a walk."

I grinned. "Are you going to keep that dress on?"

"I might as well since you've got that suit on and we're all matchy." She winked at me and changed into converse. I liked her in converse, she looked more Annabeth.


	16. Chapter 16: Comfort in the Rain

Chapter 15: Comfort in the Rain

Percy was writing down his homework when he glanced back at the clock. His mom wasn't home from work yet and neither was Paul. He tried calling them several times and no answer or text or anything. It's been hours since they should've been home.

Later that night, Percy noticed my parents weren't home yet. He texted Annabeth.

Percy: Hey…

Annabeth: hi…

Percy: I know it's late.

Annabeth: Yeah you beat me! It's 3 am!

Percy: Did I wake you up?

Annabeth: Nope, I was up designing a building on Sim city

Percy: Oh, well I need to talk to you. Meet me in the park ASAP

Annabeth: Phones don't work?

Percy: Please!

Annabeth: You're soooooooooooo lucky you're cute.

He shoved his phone in his pocket and walked out the door with his keys and of course, riptide. Normally, a guy wouldn't ask a girl to walk by themselves in the dark in NYC, but Annabeth has her invisibility cap so it's not like anyone's seeing her.

It was raining lightly when he left, but it rained harder as he walked farther towards the park.

He sat on this bench by myself until he saw foot prints yet no body.

"Morning Wise Girl."

She looked tired. "Hey, so what's the emergency?"

"My parents." Percy said lightly and she sat down beside him.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" She asked lightly.

"well they've been gone since 11 this morning and won't answer my phone calls, texts, or anything. I called both their works and it said they were already gone."

"Did you call the police?" She asked.

"Of course I called the police! You know the rules, you wait 24 hours and if they're not back, then you call them again."

Annabeth looked at him knowingly. "Do you think this is a regular disappearance or… what?"

Percy swallowed and looked out at the bright New York Skyline.

"I don't know… either way… I'm scared."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll find them Percy. I can help. I'm sure they're okay."

He felt himself choking up. "Why does it feel like everyone in my life just disappears?"

Annabeth turned him to face her. "You're a hero, and bad people want to hit you emotionally."

"I'm sick of being the hero. I want to be normal." A long pause passed them and then he looked at her.

"but still have you…"

She smiled and kissed his cheek lightly. "The thing with everyone disappearing, they always come back to you one way or another, Percy."

He sighed. "Can we find them now?"

She smiled. "We can certainly try."

And they did find them. It turned out, they had gotten into a car accident and were completely unharmed. Percy could swear it had to do with them crashing into the water and Poseidon helping him out. Either way, he had the strength to look for them side by side with his girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17: Owned!

Chapter 16: OWNED!

Percy sat by himself in the music hall when Annabeth walked in. He decided he was in the mood for a little grade A flirting/teasing. He began playing the piano very poorly. It almost made his own ears bleed.

She walked over to him with her nose scrunched up. "Oh my gods, that was terrible."

He pouted. "Hey I've been working on that for the past week, day and night."

She sat next to him.

"I can tell… considering you were out with me, Grover, and Thalia every night this week."

He smiled back to the previous nights. They were all just hanging out at camp like they always did. It was great. He loved spending time at Camp Half-blood. It was the only place in the world where he felt equal to everyone else.

"Well okay… how do you know I wasn't doing this during the day?"

"Because we have camp all day?" She said smirking. "Here, what are you trying to play?"

Percy pointed to a Mozart piece in front of him written in Greek.

"Percy, you need to start with something easy."

"I didn't realize you were now teaching me piano."

"Well if you're going to be sarcastic about something sophisticated you might as well learn it."

"Yeah, well how do you know how to play?"

She sighed. "Percy, how many things do I know how to do?"

"A lot." He answered cutely and she laughed.

"Well this goes under that category."

After about an hour of Annabeth failing to teach Percy the peace he smirked at her.

"Bet I can play this piece perfectly."

She shook her head. "I bet you can't."

"Want to put your money where your mouth is, wise girl?"

"The usual terms?" She asked and he smiled.

"Yeah, the usual."

She smiled and felt quite confident until Percy all of a sudden began playing. His fingers had memorized their positions perfectly and the sound was beautiful. Annabeth's jaw was dropped.

"What… what was that?"

Percy smiled widely, knowing he'd won. "My way of telling you I've been playing piano for 10 years. Also, I WIN!" He cheered standing up.

Annabeth smiled. "Wow… I had no idea. Why'd you start playing?"

"My mom thought it would be good for my ADH… HEY YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW THE TERMS AND NOT ME!"

Annabeth sighed. "Apparently, it didn't work too well."

"Are you feeling salty right now Miss Chase?" He asked grinning.

She nudged him. "A little bit, Seaweed Brain."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "Proud?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm very proud of you."

"So about you losing…"

"Alright, Alright…." She said half laughing. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips meaningfully. Percy smiled against her lips and continued to kiss her at the piano. It was strangely romantic.


	18. Chapter 18: I Think

Chapter 17: I think…

Percy and Annabeth lay in grass looking up at the stars.

"I think the stars are amazing tonight." Annabeth said.

"I think the grass is really wet tonight." Percy said rubbing his arms around.

"I think of the Gods beating the snot out of each other whenever I see their constellations." She said.

Percy nodded. "I Think the moon really looks like it's covered in feta cheese. You know because it's Greek."

Annabeth laughed and paused. "I think the perfect song that could be playing now is… Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol."

"I think the perfect food to eat would be, peanut butter and jelly…"

She shook her head. "I think the brightest star resembles the hero and the dimmest represents it's sidekick."

"I think I want a sandwich."

"I think you're insinuating that I should make you a sandwich."

"I think you're using the word insinuating because I don't know what that means."

She laughed. "I think you need a dictionary."

"I think you need to color outside the lines."

"I think you should stop using air freshener as a cologne."

"I think you should realize I stopped and it turned you on."

"I think you've been sniffing too much air freshener."

"I think you should shut-up." He teased.

They were about centimeters away from each other's lips.

"I think you should kiss me." She said batting her eyelashes.

"I think I will." He said as he pressed his lips to hers.


	19. Chapter 19: Ignored?

Chapter 18: Ignored?

**Percy's POV**

So as usual, my birthday is on the last week of camp. All I wanted to do was hang out and just appreciate the time I had left with my friends before I went back to school. But NO! Everyone keeps saying that 17 is like a big number or something. Annabeth's been avoiding me slightly though…

I saw her rushing off from Greek language (which is where I usually see her on Tuesdays)

"Hey! Annabeth!" I called as I caught up.

She looked disappointed that I'd gained on her. "Oh hey." She said looking beyond me.

"Going somewhere?" I didn't mean to sound like a creepy villain.

She smiled awkwardly. "Um… Chiron wanted my help with something."

I nodded looking down. "Oh… well that's what you said yesterday when I'd tried to talk to you and the day before. What's going on, Annabeth?"

"Nothing! It's just the end of the year and I've been really busy."

"I get it." I said coldly and she looked at me sympathetically.

"I'll make sure I can spend some time with you on your birthday tomorrow."

"Gee thanks can you really take the time out to do that?"

"What's you're problem?" she asked sharply.

"Maybe it's that you're avoiding me. I know it!"

She shook her head. "Trust me, I'm not avoiding you. It's awfully selfish of you to be like this. I'm trying to help out."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay I'm sorry… is there something I can…?"

"Nope!" She blurted out.

"Oh well okay…" I said uneasily and began to walk away.

She tugged on my arm and stuck her head up at me signaling me to kiss her. I couldn't resist so I obeyed her body language and kissed her. I smiled lightly and let her run off. I felt left out, but decided not to press her on the matter.

Later that night, I'd texted everyone in my phone book "Wanna hang out?". No one, not even my mom was in the mood to talk to me. All their answers were like…

Mom: Srry Percy, c u l8er!

Grover: Can't talk right now man, busy as a bee

Thalia: ttyl (:

Nico: Maybe we can chill 2morrow

Rachel: I thought u hated me…

Travis: Would, but I've got a prank going

Connor: I would, but Travis just got pranked me so badly

Mike: Sword fighting tonite… See u ur bday tomorrow?

Clarisse: Y would I hang with U?

Paul: Sorry Champ, plans r booked

Chiron: You shouldn't even have a phone…

Calypso: Long time no see… still stuck on this island

Butch: Man I've got weights to lift

Chris: making out with Clarisse…

Drew: Ew

Mark: I'd kick your butt…

Will: Busy

Tyson: Sowwy Big Brother… bizy

Annabeth: Sorry babe, I'm working on something big! Expect 17 B-day kisses tomorrow(:

So the last one wasn't COMPLETELY heart wrenching. I feel like everyone's got themselves plans and just thought "Heck with Percy! Who needs him anymore?"

Yeah well whatever…

The next day came slowly and I stood there, alone at archery. Chiron wasn't even there. The targets weren't even set up so I just walked over to the lake. When I'm upset I like to be near water. It sort of soothes me. Annabeth was on the other side of the lake laughing with someone. I think it was Thalia, but nonetheless, I was feeling extremely left out from everyone.

I walked around the perimeter of the lake and noticed Annabeth and Thalia had left. Cool.

Lunch time, nothing. It was really empty besides maybe a few campers.

Grover was grabbing a tin can and he didn't even acknowledge me. I grunted and grabbed a simple slice of pizza. The lunch lady smiled a toothless grin.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" She said in her witch like voice. I nodded uneasily.

"Thank you!" I said trying to smile, but couldn't. This lady was the first one to say Happy Birthday to me. I mean, really? My own mother didn't even call me, My girlfriend's avoiding me, my best friend acts like I don't even exist. Is it me? Did I miss something?

Nico walked up to me. "Yo man, what's up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nope…"

"Oh well I'll see you." He said starting to walk away.

"Hey Nico!" I called after him and he turned around.

"Yeah Perce?"

"Does camp seem… I don't know empty lately?"

"Um… no not really, why?"

"I feel like everyone's somewhere else."

"Even Annabeth?"

"Especially her!" I said sighing and he shrugged then walked away.

Speaking of Annabeth, she walked directly past me and I coughed fakely and she looked down at me as if seeing my for the first time.


	20. Chapter 20: Tradtion

Chapter 19: Tradition

**Percy's POV**

"Hey birthday boy!" She said smiling lightly.

I faked a smile. "The lunch lady beat you to the bunch…

She sighed. "I've been…"

"Busy, yeah I get it remember?"

She sat beside me, the first time in days.

"I don't think you do…" she said lightly.

"Well it's kind of hard to when everyone's avoiding, ignoring, and not talking to me! What is going on?"

"Nothing, cleanup!"

"I thought you said there was nothing I could do! Suddenly there's enough for everyone in camp?"

"Percy, be patient. Tonights the last night of cleanup."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm feeling left out, Annabeth. Even from you of all people."

Annabeth stood up. "I've got to go…"

I shook my head and started to walk away. "Yeah I figured. You've spent your allotted 2 minutes with me. Guess I shouldn't have wasted it."

She took my hand and looked up at me with those captivating grey eyes. "You'll understand soon."

"What?" I said sharply and letting go of her hand. "I want to know!"

She leaned in to peck me on the lips, but I turned the other way.

She looked up at me sympathetically. "I'll catch you later."

"Yeah." I said looking at her in a lost sort of way.

That night I laid in my bed and just couldn't wait to get back to school for once. It would be nice to have kids who are supposed to hate me not my 'best friends'. I tried thinking about what could possibly be going on.

Clarisse of all people ran in my room.

"Get up punk."

"Wow someone to talk to."

"Shut your trap before I shut it for you."

"What do you want Clarisse?"

She didn't answer, she just drug me (seriously she did) by my feet to the pier.

"What?" It was empty.

She shrugged and walked away.

Annabeth walked over. "Hi." She said lately.

I was still bitter towards her. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be unappreciated? Gods the lunch lady, Annabeth! She was the only one who said Happy Birthday to me! For the past week you and everyone else in this stupid place has been treating me like the kids at school do, like I'm not there. EVEN YOU! It's not even because it's my birthday, I don't care about it… I just wish… wait why are you just standing there and not arguing back?"

Annabeth shrugged. "It's your birthday, I figure I'd just let you get this out of your system."

I shook my head and turned the other way. "I'm leaving."

She grabbed my arm. "No you aren't!"

"Yes, I think I am." I said pulling away from her.

"Look I'm sorry it had to be this way, but it was the only way you'd never find out."

"Find out what?" I asked turning to her.

She laced her fingers through mine. "Come on and you'll see."

She took me to the edge of the pier. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"You seaweed brain, look down!"

I looked down to see a huge bubble and party lights. I flashed a grin to Annabeth.

"How…?"

"Tyson made the bubble and we did the rest."

"We?"

"Everyone at camp, and your parents. Percy, you've done so much for all of us, we wanted to make this big for you. Last year, the highlight of your birthday was that blue brick of a cake Tyson and I made for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "No, the highlight of my birthday last year was you. You became my girlfriend on my birthday. That's a pretty sweet gift considering what it's got me. This, is pretty amazing too of course. By any chance, were you in control of this little gathering?"

She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, it felt almost as sweet as when she'd kissed me last year with frosting all over our lips. My brain still hadn't lost that melting feeling when I kissed her.

"That's only 1 out of 17 you know?" I said. "You promised!"

She giggled and took my hand. "I'll certainly get you later, but first, let's see everyone at your party.

I followed her down to the party and it was amazing having your birthday party in a big bubble. I socialized with everyone and stopped at Grover with Juniper.

"Hey man, sorry about you know being so cold to you." Grover said nodding.

I smiled and hugged both him and Juniper. "Man this is the nicest thing anyone's done for me. Thank you!"

Juniper left me and my pal alone.

"Yeah dude when Annabeth suggested a bubble party, I was like "OH MY GODS THAT'S PERFECT!"

I laughed. "Good to know you're all aware of my addiction to water."

Grover chuckled. "So how did it feel have my aunt say happy birthday to you first?"

I chuckled. "That was your aunt?"

"Yeah, Annabeth figured having some lunch lady say happy birthday to you would get you more distracted from the fact we were all gone."

"Gods it worked."

He smiled. "She should have her own party planning for real."

"I agree from the looks of this place." I looked all around.

"Kinda reminds me of star wars." Grover nodded and I shook my head.

Paul soon walked over to me.

"Hey sport, Happy birthday."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Hey Paul. Thanks."

"You know, at first I thought this wouldn't work, but now WHOA!" he chuckled and I smiled.

"Yeah sorry if this freaks you out." I said shrugging.

He raised an eyebrow. "Seeing a war throughout NYC is what freaks me out Percy, this is cool!"

I smiled and looked over his shoulder to see a happy Annabeth laughing and talking to someone. My gaze remained fixed on her as Paul kept rambling on. She had the most beautiful smile. Every tooth was perfectly in place and she never even had braces or anything! Her eyes smiled when she did and she had the cutest belly laugh I've ever heard in my life. It made me feel warm and fuzzy just looking at her, how I could be mad at her earlier was a mystery in itself. How she got herself to be so perfect without trying one bit, her carelessness made her beautiful though. She's also confident. It's like, she knows I'm looking at her with such amazement, yet in a weird way that doesn't affect the way she acts around other guys. This girl could have any guy she wanted and I knew it. Why me? I wondered but never questioned it. I just enjoyed it. Her snide remarks made her more appealing and her sweet ones made her well rounded. I'd been noticing the tiniest little details about her. The way she runs her fingers through her hair when she's nervous, her eyes get extremely wide when she gets excited, and when she smiles, she always has the urge to hold it back. I don't blame her, not everyone deserves to see her wonderful smile.

She caught me staring and blushed and ran her fingers through her hair and I sighed.

Paul followed my gaze and smiled at me.

"Go to her." He said grinning.

"What?" I'd completely zoned out and didn't even notice how Chiron had shown up and was talking to Paul. I must've looked pretty stupid, but I didn't care at this point.

"I said go to her, she's probably waiting for you." Paul said brightly.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her. She was talking to Will Solace, and he saw me, smiled and walked away.

"I'll be leaving you two lovers alone."

Annabeth and I simultaneously blushed.

When he walked away, I took her hand lightly and rested my forehead to hers.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

She tried not to bite her lip when she smiled. "It wasn't completely me, if it weren't for…"

I kissed her lips interrupting her mid-sentence. She didn't seem to mind too much though. Her fingers ran through my black hair.

She broke off the kiss.

"Come on, it's tradition." She lead me to the edge of the bubble. I made our own personal bubble and let her inside.

To make a long story short, they were the best birthday kisses I'd ever gotten, especially when we'd lost track.


	21. Chapter 21: The Last Goodnight Kiss

**Note: This conversation was based off a drawing by Burdgebug**

Chapter 20: The last goodnight

Percy walked Annabeth back to her cabin.

"You know, now that I'm done with Olympus, I was thinking of redoing the Athena cabins." She said as they walked hand in hand down the dirt pathway.

Percy nodded and smirked. "Wow is that ever a good idea."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying the cabins seem kind of boring… with all those books and papers and calculators and maps and stuff."

"We are children of the goddess of wisdom."

"So that means your cabin has to be covered from head to toe with nerd…"

"I'd watch your mouth Seaweed Brain, our else you can pretty much kiss any redemption you've received with my mother goodbye."

Percy laughed and realized they'd reached the end of the road.

"Alright Wise Girl, but I've got a better idea. How about I kiss you instead."

Annabeth smirked and looked up at him.

"Well aren't you slick?" she said as she placed her hands on his chest.

He chuckled as he cupped her face in his hands a kissed her.

"Well that was enjoyable." He said matter-of-factly.

She smiled widely. "Well we've got a big day tomorrow, it's Christmas in Camp Half-blood."

He kissed her again.

"It'll be Christmas in 5,4,3,2,1. MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

He scooped her into his arms and picked her off the ground while playfully swinging her around.

"OH ALL WE NEED IS MISTLE TOE!"

She wriggled her arms out.

"Merry Christmas, Seaweed Brain."

She kissed him and he set her down. "I've got to go… if Santa's ever going to come I better be getting to sleep."

Annabeth giggled. "Alright, Seaweed Brain."

She walked up her steps and watched him go. She didn't know why, but she got a sad feeling in the depths of her stomach. She felt like even though what had just happened was a typical goodnight parting between the two of them, this time it was so much more. It felt like she was saying goodbye forever. That she's never get to see her Percy ever again. It felt like she was losing a part of her heart right there and then. His jet black hair moved with every step and he had such a goofy strut going on. Percy always looked like his attention was captivated on something else. One of those things being her. She loved the awkward way he curled his lips when he was embarrassed or when he's laughing and his eyes indicate glee. The way he made her laugh or how he could take her up in his arms and make everything feel like it was all okay. She tried to shake away these feelings, but still felt kind of queasy.


End file.
